1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor and a motor assembling method and, more particularly, to a motor and a motor assembling method that can securely hold components received in the motor's shaft tube in position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a cooling fan is disclosed by Taiwanese Patent No. 1287962. During assembly of the cooling fan 8, four standing bars 811 of a shaft sleeve 81 that are flexible and radially arranged are bent outwards to receive a bearing 82. After the bearing 82 is received in a compartment defined by the four standing bars 811, the four standing bars 811 are released to fix the bearing 82 in the compartment. Accordingly, subsequent assembly procedures can be performed.
In the conventional motor assembling method above, the four standing bars 811 may not be able to clip the bearing 82 in a stable way even though they encase the bearing 82. In light of this, additional components are required to better fix the bearing 82. In addition, a gap is presented between each two adjacent standing bars 811 and that gap may result in a weak structural strength of the shaft sleeve 81, which shortens the service life of the cooling fan 8. More importantly, the cooling fan 8 has an inconvenient assembly as it is required to bend the four standing bars 811 outwards when receiving the bearing 82.
Referring to FIG. 2, a stator of a conventional motor 9 is disclosed by Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201041279 entitled “The Motor Stator”. During assembly of the conventional motor 9, it is required to dispose a bearing 91 and a supporting member 92 in a shaft tube 93 first (components that are intended to be received in the shaft tube 93 are called “shaft tube assembly” hereinafter, such as the bearing 91 and the supporting member 92 in this case). Then, a stator 94 is fitted around the shaft tube 93. Finally, a position fixing member 941 can be provided to abut against the shaft tube assembly. Based on this, subsequent assembly procedures can be performed.
However, the position fixing member 941 of the stator 94 requires independent manufacture, which increases the structural complexity and costs of the stator 94. Furthermore, since it is somewhat difficult for one to control the force applied for assembling the conventional motor 9, the position fixing member 941 of the stator 94 may cleave or snap off easily when the position fixing member 941 does not press the shaft tube assembly with a proper force. This not only causes inconvenience in assembly but also affects the positioning efficiency of the shaft tube assembly.
In light of this, it is desired to improve the positioning structure of the shaft tube assembly.